Yu-Gi-Oh ZeXal: Valia's Story
by A Bell Rose
Summary: A new girl named Valia shows up at Yuma's school. She seems normal, but Shark thinks there's something else under that nice girl act. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to another Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal fanfiction written by A Bell Rose! This story is not related to Tsukumo Beru: Yuma's Twin Sister in anyway.**

**Valia: Are you always like this?**

**Everyone, this is my new OC. Her name's Valia and she's a bit of a tomboy. This is all from her perspective and she'll be with everyone starting after episode 98.**

**Valia: You didn't answer me.**

**No, I'm not. It's only for this story. Now, go get in place.**

I knew about Vector. I knew about ZeXal. I knew about Astral. I knew almost everything I needed to know for my mission. If I was going to save my father, I had to help Yuma and Astral. I turned to my family and said my goodbyes before going through the portal and landing in Heartland City.

-Ϟ-

I was so going to be late for school. First impressions were always important.

_Come on, Valia, you can't make a good impression if you're late. Oh, I wish I wasn't living so far from the school._

"Hey, look out!" I heard before someone crashed into me.

We both landed on the ground with the stranger on top of me. The stranger lifted himself up and I looked at who it was. It was Yuma Tsukumo. I could feel myself blushing and I thought I saw him blush a little too. I couldn't push him off because my arms were in an awkward position.

"Would you mind getting off?"

It took him a second to realize what I said. When he did, he jumped right off.

"S-Sorry. I'm running late for school. Hey, that's my school's girl uniform."

"Yeah and I think we're about to be late. Let's go!" I yelled as I grabbed him.

I took us down the route I charted last night and double checked this morning. We got to the school with a minute to spare, which we used to catch our breath. I looked at Yuma, who recovered faster than me.

"You're pretty fast. Did you take track at your old school?"

"Unfortunately, I didn't. I was fast, but I ran out of breath fast and I needed more water. My school was picky about their club members," I stated as I stood. "This is kind of an odd question, but do you mind if I eat lunch with you since I'm new here?"

"Yeah, it'll be awesome to know you better. Which room are you in? I'll come get you."

"I'm in room three. I'll wait outside the door. I'll see you then, kid," I said as the bell rang.

I went to my class and up to my teacher, Shiru-sensei, to ask about my seat. I sat in the second aisle and in the fourth desk back. I was close to the door, at least. That was my concern as a student.

Before the class started, Sensei asked me to give my name and say something about me. I didn't know what to say, so I said what I knew.

"My name is Valia Kyotei and I like to live in another world."

"So we have a daydreamer," Sensei started. "I would like you to know that I don't like it when my students daydream during important lessons. I will ask you this once to attempt to control when you daydreams."

"Hai, Sensei," I said as I sat down.

The class started and I was thinking about what Yuma was doing. I really wanted to meet Astral. I wanted to introduce who I really am to those two, but I knew that Astral wouldn't trust me if I did. On the other hand, if I told them who I am now, they could trust me a little bit. Mostly because I wouldn't be using Vector's plan to get close to him. This was tough. I had to tell Yuma who I am while gaining and keeping his trust.

_I could give him a card to prove he can trust me. That might work._

I grabbed my deck from my bag when Shiru-sensei's back was turned. I went through my deck until I found the perfect card. It was special because one of my duel instructors gave it to me. I might not be able to tell Yuma too much about me, but I could tell him what _this_ card means to me.

"_This card is very special. A friend gave it to me as a sign of our friendship and then left it by mistake. She never came back for it, but I want you to have it. I think you have what it takes to use it."_

_I took the card carefully, not wanting to damage it before it went into my deck._

"_I promise, Sensei, I'll make you proud of my-"_

"Hey, quit daydreaming," the boy next to me whispered. "I know it's boring, but it's almost over. Just stay awake for a few more minutes."

Now that I knew what I was going to do, I paid attention to Shiru's lesson until the lunch bell rang. I grabbed my lunch pouch and waited in front of the door for Yuma. He eventually came along with one of his friends. I think her name was Kotori. Instead of wait there, I walked over to meet them.

"Hey, kid. How was class?"

"It was dull. Could you stop calling me 'kid'? My name's Yuma."

"Well, we forgot to exchange names during our awkward meeting this morning. You can't blame me completely for that. My name is Valia, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. This is Kotori. I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang."

***Shiru- learn**

**** Kyotei- treaty**

**Valia: That was pretty good.**

**Thanks. Now, audience, let's play a game. (You just read that in Jigsaw's voice, huh?) When you review (and you better review), tell me what you think about Valia. Example: If you think she should be with Yuma, you think she is too laid back, who you think she is—**

**Valia: What was that?**

**Nothing. Look out for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's time for another chapter of Valia's story!**

**Valia: So when are we getting to the good stuff?**

**Soon… Very soon.**

Yuma guided me up to the roof where the rest of his friends were. They all seemed nice, except for Shark. I guess with the recent discovery of Shingetsu/Vector he wasn't going to trust me for a while. I would probably be the same way.

"Are those takigohan*?" Yuma drooled.

"Yeah, I made them myself. Want one?"

Yuma took the one I offered and ate it in one gulp. I laughed at him and ate my lunch. Yuma was pretty funny, unlike my duel instructor.

"So, is everyone here a duelist?"

"That's right, but Kotori is the worst of us," Cat-chan snickered.

"At least I'm better than when Yuma started."

"Now that's just cold," Tetsuo said.

"F-Forget I asked. Um, who owns that bike I saw?"

"Me," Shark said.

I stared at him. Since he was lying down on the water tower, I was really looking at his legs. He lifted himself up and looked right at me.

"And just why are you questioning everything? Are you a Barian?!"

_Oh frick! Oh frick! Oh frick! Oh frick! Oh frick! _

"A bear-ian? What's that?"

"A BAR-ian! Don't try playing dumb!"

I shrugged back. According to my research, Yuma was very trusting and very protective of his friends. Playing this right just might get me far.

"Cut it out, Shark! Maybe she's not a Barian."

Silence fell. It looked like they weren't going to tell me anything. Maybe if I got Yuma alone, he'll tell me. Staying in character, I put my lunch away and sighed.

"I guess I'll go back to class," I said calmly, trying poorly to hide my fake tears. "I guess I'll...I'll see you all later then*sniff*."

I walked away and went back in the building. I snickered and walked to my class. Yuma should be talking to Shark about trusting me and friendship right about now. Which also meant that he should be coming for me just before I passed his classroom. Sure enough, I was right.

"Valia, wait up!"

I turned around with sad eyes. I also sniffled a few times for extra effect.

"Why should I?" I whined.

"Look, Shark didn't mean what he said. He was just looking out for me."

"He *sniff* must be a good friend then," I started to cheer up and dry my tears. "I almost forgot. I wanted to give you something. At my old school, we gave cards to people we thought would be good friends. I want to give you this. It's a trap card called Astral Barrier. It changes your opponent's attack so that you take the damage instead of your monster."

I held out the card and he took the card carefully as if not wanting to damage it before it went to his deck. He looked it over and beamed.

"This is such a cool card. What's the thing in front of the duelist?"

"I think it's supposed to be a ghost duelist protecting his friend."

I looked at his face. He looked a little freaked by what I said. There was something else I wanted to say.

"I think it's a cool design. To be honest, I wish I had a duel ghost with me when I was little. I was kinda bad at dueling. In my first duel against my rival, I continuously shouted out the name of the monster's that were face-down and which set cards were trap and spell. I was a real goof back then."

His face started showing some fear. Or maybe it was interest. I was bad at telling those two apart. I would be scared, too, if someone's story matched my story.

The bell rang.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow if not after school. Peace out, Yuma-kun."

I called him the same name Vector called him. It slipped out. I didn't mean to say it. I wanted to wait a little longer.

"_He's going to figure it out soon."_

_I know, Tou-sama. I'm trying my best right now. If all goes well, I can tell him in two days._

"_That's too long!"_

I stopped walking.

_You can't tell me if it's too long! This is my mission! And telling Yuma now or tomorrow could cause him to not trust or help me. I have to wait._

Silence...

"_Fine. Do what you wish."_

_That's right_; I thought when the connection was gone.

My dad was getting restless. When he first heard of my plan, he was furious at me. Then I had to leave him and he changed his mind. I knew that he wanted me back with him even if he didn't show much affection. I figured he was upset about the war.

My mission was to make sure the loss won't be so bad for my world. It took a long time to gather everything I needed to make the calculations and make several backup plans. Part of the plan was telling Yuma about it. I had two days before I could tell him about me and what my name truly meant. I still didn't know how I would tell him.

***A rice ball with flavored rice.**

**No ending talk this time sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Reviews (mostly "Samantha"), she's not going to be with Shark! Sorry, but my feels for another character got to me during character design. It should come up in future chapters though.**

**Valia: Is that really all you have to say about this? What about the song?**

**Okay, okay, but at the end. If you don't know anything (that hasn't been out right stated and hinted) about Val after this…There's no hope for you.**

**Enjoy~**

An old song started singing in my head. I never understood it, but I liked the melody. It always calmed me. I grabbed my communicator to talk with my father. I pushed the button to call him. Tou-sama's gray face didn't take long to show.

"Valia, why are you calling?"

"It's good to see you too, Tou-sama. I was wondering how you got Yuma to be friends with you in such a short time. My research is lacking something."

"Is that all? Don't you remember what Kazuma taught you? Duel him to gain a bond with him. It's that simple."

"If I do that, he'll be more trusting of me. Thank you, Tou-sama. I'll be sure to duel him tomorrow."

"What's your rush? It won't affect time if you wait another day," he mocked.

"That's real funny," I said sarcastically.

He looked away for a moment. "I have to go now."

"Alright. I'll talk to you another time, Tou-sama," I said as I turned the device off.

A duel with Yuma was how I planned to tell him about me. I guess an early duel to gain trust wouldn't be so bad. I just wish my first sensei taught me more on this.

-Ϟ-

I made sure I was early to school the next morning. I ran into Kotori and Tetsuo on the way in. Apparently, Yuma was always late and seeing him early was an honor to see. I hung out in Yuma's class with his other first year friends.

Cat-chan gave me the creeps. They found out that I never liked cats and that I had no preference on dogs. Cat-chan insisted that she help me overcome my fear. I said that she could try, but there was little chance of a breakthrough.

I acted a little sad so that they would tell Yuma. He had to be the one to approach me when I asked for a duel. It would be weird if I went to him. Eventually Kotori noticed my sad look and asked what I wrong. I acted cheery and tried to pretend that nothing was wrong.

At about this time, I heard the bell ring for everyone to get to their class. I said I would see them during the break and left. When Shiru-sensei was taking role, I learned that the kid next to me was Kin. As cute as he was, I had my heart set on someone else.

"Valia, can you solve the problem I just wrote down?"

_Calling on me because I wasn't paying attention? Challenge accepted._

"I can, Sensei. The answer is x=-10 and y=4."

Sensei was stunned. He was hoping to humiliate me with that hard problem. The only reason I knew it was because I had it on a test once.

Soon, it was break time. I walked out slowly in case Yuma was out. I walked over to his class and put a mask over my sad façade.

"Hey, guys," I said to them.

"Hey, Valia. You know Yuma's looking for you, right?" Tetsuo told me.

"Dang it. If Yuma comes back, tell him I'm in the courtyard," I said before leaving.

I waited in the courtyard for a while before Yuma showed up. I pretended not to notice him and that I was deep in thought.

"Oi, Valia! Kotori said you were upset this morning. What's wrong?"

"Huh? It's nothing really. It's just that... I didn't get to see my dad last night. We haven't seen each other in a while and he's always on business. He promised that he would be home last night, but he wasn't."

I looked over to Yuma. His crimson eye were full of remorse and sympathy.

"I know what that's like. I haven't seen my dad or my mom in a long time. I miss them, but I know they're on a great adventure and they'll be home soon."

"That kinda makes me feel good enough for a duel. Think we could have one?"

"Right now? That would be awesome. I'm going to show you my Kattobingu!"

I smiled at hearing that word; "Kattobingu". It was something I learned when I started dueling for real. I got my duel disk out and ready. Yuma did the same. Yuma's D-Gazer turned his eye green while my D-Gazer turned my eye red.

"Duel!" we shouted.

**Valia: So there's a duel next chapter? Sweet!**

**Well, no. I could write it so you lost so I skipped it entirely.**

**Valia: Then what happens?**

**Next chapter. Everyone, review! There were HUGE hints in this chapter. So huge that they can't be counted as hints!**


End file.
